milinoketcabblfandomcom-20200214-history
Dad
Dad (whose real name is Justin; last name unknown) is a character and one of the two main protagonists from the YouTube animated series Milinoket Cabbl. He works as the owner and main cabbl guy of Milinoket Cabbl, the cable company where the series takes place, along with his son, Son. Biography Born in Milinoket, Maene in 1983, Dad always had a taste for technology. At the age of 5, he began watching Battle Trainz ''on television, sparking his love for television and, eventually, the process of how it works. The only family that lived near him was the McNoodle family, and their son Shaun often came over. Shaun was notorious for finding a way to break anything, and often got on bad terms with Dad's Father, who often made him stay out of the house. Nevertheless, Dad and Shaun continued to be friends. '' In 1995, a family from overseas (location unknown) moved into an abandoned house next door to Dad. Rest coming soon... Appearance In earlier years, Dad had black hair and a handlebar mustache. In episodes taking place after around 2006-2008, he is shown to have grey hair in addition to his mustache. His love for the mustache may have come from his father, who also sported a mustache. As a child, he obviously did not have a mustache. He grew one after he got married. In episodes taking place in the present (Milinoket Cabbl takes place in the summer of 2016), he is almost always depicted with his company's uniform on, which is darker grey with "milinoket cabbl" written on the pocket area. In flashbacks to his childhood, he is shown to have had more variety with his shirts. Personality Dad is generally a grumpy, sad, or annoyed character unless he is doing what he does best: cabbl. Despite being generally negative, he is still well-received by the community and his friends as they understand why he acts the way he does. Series Pilot (In WeatherStar XL Overview Video) At the Milinoket Cabbl headend, Dad discovers that his "cabbl boxe" (a WeatherStar XL machine) is not "produsin satelite data" and requests help from his son, Son, who is manning a crowded front desk area. After waiting 5 hours to have the front lobby cleared of customers, Son and Dad talk about the issue at hand- a fried cabbl- and Son pulls it out. In the process, the port is bent severely and Son tells his Dad that the unit can be thrown out since they were "being retired" (when in reality the unit had not received data since around 2014, the reason for the unit being non-functional). Workers Needed Dad catches Son putting up a flyer that asks for help at the headend. In doing so, Dad reminds Son of the time the company hired Lary teh Cabbl Guye, a friend of the family. In the first flashback, Lary is shown to be a gassy embarrassment, farting constantly to the dismay of Dad, Son, and the customers at the front desk. In the second one, Dad harkens back to the time Lary rammed his pickup truck into the side of the cabbl headend, causing an explosion and cutting off the town's cabbl supply. Dad then mentions another incident in his third flashback- the time Lary picked up guitar while driving a compeni truck to Atlanta to pick up new equipment. The result was a total loss (and a moment of complete cringe for Dad and Son), but Dad brushes it off as Lary simply being a goofy person. He points to a time Lary went to local restaurant chain McSonic and pranked a drive-thru worker by yelling that he "liked tater tots" in his fourth and final flashback. After coming to the conclusion that a new worker besides Lary may be better, he tells his son that he is free to put up the flyer. Road Trip (Coming Soon) Relationships (Coming Soon)